Alaya (Twiverse)
Summary Alaya, or can be called "the lonely child", is an Original Character created by Twilly. Alaya is a lonely child, basically, she lived only alone because her parents were killed a long time ago, although no one had determined who killed her parents. Despite her state unconsciously for short years back, her power is getting become far more powerful and will be starting to change all of creation within for it. Being a very shy girl, a bit silly and not always talking to others at all. Instead, she is a child who is always very silent, but that is very rare. Although she doesn't often use her power to kill and erase anyone, unless there is a certain evil, because her intelligence is very low, she doesn't know who is bad or good. Currently, her knowledge has started to know who has an evil heart or anyone who acts like a devil. Appearance Just like in image appearance. As for her appearance, her face is very beautiful, wearing a black shirt, and her hair is pink and eyes are dark red, plus a bow. Personality Being a girl who is very quiet and never talks, but she is fearless, thus making her doesn't scare anything, that including the ghost, monster, etc. Sometimes she realizes the truth when there is something very scary or dangerous. Although she is charismatic, only talking herself without anyone else. After the death of her family, her current the state is still bit normal and almost sadness, and she is believed to have to kill all evil beings, including beings who have an evil heart and going to change all of the creation via her wishes. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Alaya, Aya, "True-wish-granting girl" Origin: Twiverse Gender: Female. | Irrelevant. Age: 9 - 11 years old. Classification: Goddess, Child/Human, Lonely Girl, Absolute Wish, Abstract Entity | Transcendent Entity Combat Statistics Tier: 4-A to 3-A | Low 2-C to 2-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Can regenerate from absolutely nothing), Reality Warping (Can turn something that is not real or true into reality), Aura, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification (Conceptually nullify any beings, including their magical, powers, abilities and effects, who is at least weaker than her), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Existence Erasure (Can erase something from existence, like 'a computer deletes data from its system'. Even 'non-existence' itself), Death Manipulation (Can cause a "death beyond death" that is able to kill even "deathless" beings, even they transcend the duality of life and death), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 5; Transcend causality as a concept), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Reliant on the ideas she represents), Space and Time Manipulation (Can stopping time indefinitely, rewinding the opponent into absolutely nothingness, accelerating time endlessly until the opponent dies of old age. Able to freely distort entire zones, changing their size and orientation into non-euclidean geometry and fractals), Gravity Manipulation (Is capable of freely manipulate gravity as she pleases on any dimensionality), True Flight, Life Manipulation (On a conceptual level), Resistance Negation (Can ignore all kinds of resistance), Nigh-Omniscience and Cosmic Awareness via Cosmic Precognition, Probability Manipulation (Capable of manipulate the boundary between the duality of lucky and unlucky) | Immortality (Type 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Transduality (Type 2), Regeneration (True-Godly). Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Implied to have destroyed an 'countless' stars by her mere presence.) to Universe level (Wiped out a standard universe by a single thought, which the size of the universe is 'potentially infinite'.) | Universe level+ (Created a domain which is its own infinitely-sized space-time continuum and is connected to another infinitely-sized space-time continuum, serving as its afterlife.) to Multiverse level+ (Remade her domain to be connected to infinite space-time continuums, and simultaneously transcendent of infinite multiverse.) | Outerverse level (Stated to be an entity is unrestricted by any spatial dimensions, no matter how many of them, even finite or infinite. Consider her to be "all-powerful" to the standards of all extradimensional entities and also considering them to be a mere insult to gods as "mighty" as herself, able to outmatching and defeating 'countless' dimensionless entities and transcendent beings who themselves being unrestricted by any spatial dimensions as the same manner that she does and infinitely superior each other.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to the earth in 0.50 second.) to Infinite (Can increase her speed up to countable infinity.) | Immeasurable (Was able to traverse through the linear time by sheer speed alone.) | Immeasurable, Nigh-Omnipresent through all of creation | Irrelevant, Nigh-Omnipresent through all of creation Lifting Strength: Class T to Class E | At least Multi-Stellar, possibly Universal | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Island Class to Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal | Universal+ to Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: Island level to Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level | Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ | Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of traverse a very long distance and fighting a very long time without getting tired very fast.) | Infinite (Being able to fight forever, can be up to eternity or indefinitely, without having to rest and eat anything.) | Infinite Range: Possibly Thousands of kilometers, High Hyperversal via Gravity Manipulation | At least Interstellar, possibly Universal, High Hyperversal via Gravity Manipulation | Universal+ to Multiversal+, High Hyperversal via Gravity Manipulation | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius (Her intelligence quotient started to be infinite and transcends human knowledge as a whole.), Nigh-Omniscient via Cosmic Precognition (Capable of predicting future events thanks to Cosmic Awareness of all of reality and other realities/timelines.) Weaknesses: She was a bit silent and shy, though a little rare, otherwise nothing notable. | Nothing notable. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Nothing notable. Key: Avatar (Base Form) | Avatar (True Form) | Goddess | Absolute Goddess Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Original Characters